kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Events/Mechanics
Several new gameplay mechanics are implemented in each new Event, some of which are Event-exclusive. These mechanics may change gameplay drastically, and the event-exclusive ones are described here. Event-Exclusive Mechanics Combined Fleet See main article: Combined Fleet The Combined Fleet system was first introduced during the Summer 2014 Event, and has been present since as an event-exclusive mechanic. In a Combined Fleet, you'll have to organize and sortie the first two fleets together, allowing for up to 12 ships (instead of the usual 6) to be sortied out at once. Combined fleets can only be sortied to maps that require it. Difficulty Selection Map-specific Mechanics Transport Load-Off= 艦これブログオレの娘は不沈艦20151122-6.jpg|Transport escort fleet visits a "flag node". Here the player has used only Drum Canisters 艦これブログオレの娘は不沈艦20151122-8.jpg|Transport mission success 輸送作戦ー作戦失敗.png|Transport mission failed First introduced in the Fall 2015 Event, this map mechanic requires that players deplete a gauge known as Transport Load-Off gauge by reaching a drop-off point, then attaining at least an A-rank victory at the boss to secure said point. Ships are able to equip Drum Canister, Daihatsu Landing Craft, and other related equipment to increase the amount of gauge depleted with each victory. Depending on the map, players may be allowed to set up a type of Combined Fleet known as Transport Escort Fleet (輸送護衛部隊 y''usou goei butai'') to perform this role. The player's fleet is required to visit a node indicated with a flag. From there, the game will note how many Drum Canister & Landing Crafts the player's fleet has carried to that node. The player's fleet is then required to get an A rank or higher at the boss node in order to deplete points off the Transport Load-Off gauge. (揚陸成功した輸送物資量? youriku seikou-shita yusou busshiryou) In the case of the Fall 2015 Event, E-2 utilized the Transport Load-Off gauge, but was designed for a single fleet. Fall 2015 Event's E-3 used a Combined Fleet, with the Transport Escort Fleet (輸送護衛部隊 yusou goei butai) option enabled. Fall 2015 Event's E-5 had a dual gauge system, where after depleting the TP gauge, the HP gauge would be revealed and would have to be depleted again to truly clear the map. Difficulty selection applies to this mechanic the same way it does to HP gauges. Some of the currently known information about the Transport Load-Off gauge mechanism: TP Calculation, according to data obtained from nga178 forum (Chinese), wikiwiki calculation, and a TP Calculator based on the NGA's method (Chinese) * TP calculation is not affected on a per-Map basis. * According to a source from the Japanese wikiwiki, TP point calculation has been changed since the Fall 2015 Event. * In a S Rank victory, after TP calculation, the total is rounded down. * In an A Rank victory, after TP calculation, the total is rounded down, multiplied by 0.7, and then rounded down again. * The TP Gauge won't change if the boss battle results in a B-Rank or lower. * Each Combat Ration grants approximately 1 extra TP. No data for Canned Mackerel or Underway Replenishment yet. * How Combat Ration consumption affects the TP value is still unknown. * Ships that reach the flag node in taiha (大破) status, or were retreated (撤退 via Fleet Command Facility) are not counted in the node, and neither are their equipment. ** Popups will appear when reaching the flag node, displaying the number of Drum Canister/Daihatsu Landing Crafts brought. * Other unlisted ship types, like CLT?/CA? have not been tested. * Daihatsu Landing Craft related calculations are not accurate and require further data. *Improving Daihatsu won't give extra TPhttp://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:713#3 |-|Boss Debilitation= |-|Unlockable Path= Fall 2017 Event E-4 part 1.png|Fall 2017 Event E-4 before unlocking Z nodes Fall 2017 Event E-4 part 2.png|Fall 2017 Event E-4 after unlocking Z nodes (but before unlocking ZZ nodes) Fall 2017 Event E-4 Map.png|Fall 2017 Event E-4 with Z and ZZ nodes unlocked The name may change depending on which part of the map is unlocked by the mechanic (i.e. it can be Unlockable Starting point or Unlockable Nodes) Also known as Hidden Routes. Starting from Fall 2016 Event, certain maps may have starting point, nodes or pathways that may be hidden at the beginning, which will be opened after certain conditions are met. The conditions for unlocking the nodes varies from depending on the map, but in most these conditions involves reaching certain part of the map and earn an A or S-rank at the specific nodes. Starting from Spring 2017 Event, map nodes and the path to them can be unlocked at certain maps. The additional routes are always necessary to fully clear the map. Striking Force Fleet 2017-11-19 01-59-52 33.jpg|Click the NEXT arrow to see the 7th ship 2017-11-19 01-59-54 19.jpg|Click the NEXT arrow to see the 1st and 2nd ship First implemented with the Fall 2017 Event, a Striking Force allows admirals to, when enabled, use the 3rd Fleet, to sortie a 7-ship fleet. Currently, this mechanic has been exclusive to the Leyte Gulf events (Fall 2017 Event and Winter 2018 Event). Overview= *'The Striking Force can only be accessed from the 3rd fleet.' **When it is available, text reading 第三部隊 will appear above the "3rd fleet" icon. *You may view and change the 7th ship in a Striking Force by pressing the "NEXT" arrow present at the bottom of the fleet assembly screen. **Fleet presets will not save the 7th ship in a striking force; only the first 6 will be saved. **This 7th ship slot can be exploited when using Mamiya and Irako, as the items will adjust morale on all 7 ships in the fleet; this allows for further value to be derived from the item, as normally they can only be applied to 6 ships in a normal fleet. *'While the 3rd fleet is on sortie, the 1st fleet will be idle at base unable to do anything.' **Thus far, all maps which have allowed the use of a Striking Force have also allowed players to sortie a standard single fleet to the map. This means that one can accidently sortie the 1st fleet when they, in reality, intend to sortie the 3rd fleet. As such, caution is advised when sortieing fleets to Striking Force maps. ***One way to block the 1st fleet from sortieing involves sending any ship in the first fleet to Repair dock, since the game does not allow players to sortie ships under repair to any map. ***Another way to block the first fleet from sortieing would be to set a ship who is taiha as the flagship of the first fleet, as the game also does not allow the sortieing of fleets with flagships that are taiha. *The combat mechanics of a Striking Force work the same as a standard Single Fleet, save for the fact that an additional player ship is present to shell the enemy. |-| Striking Force FCF= *When equipped on the flagship of a Striking Force, the can be used to retreat any 1 taiha ship after the completion of a battle. *It works identically to the , except that it does not require that the retreated ship be escorted by any other ships. *Players can obtain 1 copy of this item by completing quest F64. *'This item can only be used in a Striking Force - it cannot be used in a standard Single Fleet, nor can it be used in a Combined Fleet as a replacement for the .' |-| Formation UI Changes= When a Striking Force is being sortied, the appearance of formations available for selection will change slightly to the following: |-| Implementation= Vanguard Formation (警戒陣) vanguardformation.PNG|Vanguard Formation SFVanguardformation.png|Striking Force Vanguard Formation Introduced in Fall 2017 Event for the first time along with the Strike Force mechanic, the vanguard is a defensive formation which affects the ships based on how they are positioned in the fleet. *Your fleet is divided evenly between a top half and the bottom half. For example, a fleet of 6 ships will be divided 3/3, with the first 3 ships belonging to the top half and the last 3 ships belonging to the bottom half. *However, in case your fleet consists of an uneven number of ships, the top half will take the lower number. For example, if you're using a Strike Force which consists of 7 ships, your top half will consist of the first 3 ships, while the bottom half will be the last 4 ships. The term "top half" and "bottom half" will be used. Modifiers= Keep in mind that Vanguard has a Night Battle modifier that is not a 100%, which is unique among the available formations. For nodes where you want to maximize your firepower as much as you can, especially on boss nodes, Vanguard is generally undesired. The ASW capable ships benefit the most from the top half while those who damage through shelling and night attacks benefit the most when placed in the bottom half. Torpedo modifier remains 100% regardless of where the ship is placed in the fleet. Note that in the scenario that a Shelling Support is used, the Shelling Support will receive a 50% firepower modifier as well when Vanguard is selected. This is applied on the whole support fleet, so placing weaker ships at the top will not solve this problem. |-|Evasion bonus & Aggro effect= When the Vanguard formation is selected, all your ships in the fleet will obtain a post-cap evasion bonus https://twitter.com/Xe_UCH/status/969448508943081473. While everyone in the fleet will gain an evasion bonus, the amount of evasion you gain is based on 2 things: #Is the ship a DD? #Is the ship part of the top or the bottom half? The rough estimates of the evasion bonus are as followed: *'Top half (including the 4th ship)' **Non-DD: +5% Evasion **DD: +20% Evasion *'Bottom half (excluding the 4th ship)' **Non-DD: +20% Evasion **DD: +40% Evasion Regarding aggro effect, the bottom half is attacked more often than usual, which is supported by its higher evasion. |-|Airstrikes=A test has been done albeit roughly regarding Vanguard Formation's effect on Air Raid nodes. A conclusion was reached as followed https://goo.gl/rupe5P: While the aggro effect is still there, you do not gain any evasion bonus against airstrikes. In other words, your evasion will be the same as in Diamond formation, except with a worse AA modifier of 110% instead of 160%. *Your bottom half will suffer the most from airstrikes and you do not have evasion bonuses to compensate for it this time. Friend Fleet See main article: Friend Fleet Implemented in the Winter 2018 Event, a Friend Fleet is a NPC support fleet that appears during the Night Battle phase of a boss battle in certain event maps to support player fleets. Currently, all fleets implemented are specified by the game developers, but the system is said to be a trial version of a future system which will involve other player's fleets. Other Common Mechanics LoS Check See main article: Line of Sight Starting from the Spring 2014 Event, LoS ( )-based checks have been implemented throughout various maps, which require players to exceed a given LoS threshold in order to proceed to a given node. Support Expedition See main article: Support Expedition Land Base Aerial Support (LBAS) See main article: Land Base Aerial Support Node-specific Details Aerial Battle Node= An aerial battle node These nodes consist of two Aerial Combat phases, and do not have any other regular combat phases (shelling/torpedo/asw). Each aerial combat phase takes place independent of one another; aside from that, there are no special mechanics. |-|Air Raid Node= An air raid node Also known as: Air Raid Battle (空襲戦) First introduced in Winter 2016 Event. Unlike Aerial Battle nodes, Air Raid Battle nodes are strictly defensive air battles against an onslaught of Abyssal aircraft, where you try to shoot down as many bombers as possible before they attempt to damage your ships. There are a few key differences with an Air Raid Battle versus regular battles: * Abyssal aircraft will attempt to bomb your fleet (Note that there will be no "plane launching" animation for the abyssal side). Your fleet will launch any aircraft capable of participating in the Aerial Combat phase to intercept them. As such, the only means of directly damaging the enemy at these nodes is through the use of bombers sent to the node via Land Base Aerial Support. * Given that it is an air-defense node, it is advised to use diamond (for single fleet/striking force) or ring (for combined fleet) formation in these nodes. * These nodes calculate ranks solely based on the damage you take during the air raid: **Perfect S: Take zero damage from the air raid. Annihilation of enemy bombers is optional. **A: Take less than 10% damagehttp://nga.178.com/read.php?tid=8989155 **B: Take 10%-20% damage **C: Take 20%-50% damage * As of the Fall 2017 Event, these nodes consume 6% fuel and 4% ammo. This behavior was extended to regular world maps with the [Phase 2 [Block-1 Update]]. * Generally enemies are in the diamond formation, but the formation graphic may look different or not appear due to diamond normally being unselectable with fewer than 5 ships. * You cannot choose to pursue the enemy for night battle, as you are not fighting with an enemy fleet, but instead defending yourself from an enemy air raid. |-|Submarine Node= As of the Fall 2017 Event, nodes containing only submarines consume 8% fuel (rounded down, but 1 unit at minimum). This behavior was extended to regular world maps with the [Phase 2 [Block-1 Update]]. |-|PT Imp Node= As of the Fall 2017 Event, nodes containing only PT Imp Packs consume 4% fuel and 8% ammo (rounded down, but 1 unit at minimum). |-|Night Battle Node= A night battle node A night-to-day battle node As of the Fall 2017 Event, these now consume 10% fuel and 10% ammo (rounded down, but at least 1 unit at minimum). This behavior was extended to regular world maps with the [Phase 2 [Block-1 Update]]. There is one exception to this rule - yasen nodes containing only consume only 4% fuel and 8% ammo. Events may feature nodes marked as night-to-day battle nodes, which involve a night battle where your fleet fights an enemy combined fleet, followed by a day battle against the enemy main fleet. Proceeding from night to day only occurs when certain requirements are met. When they are met, the transition happens automatically - unlike going from day to night battle, you do not have any control over whether this happens. |-|Node Selection= Manual_node_selection_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Game prompts you to select a node. Manual_node_selection_nodes_highlighted_-_Winter_2016_Event.png|Winter 2016 Event - map E-2. Available nodes are displayed. Also known as Manual Node Selection Introduced in Spring 2015 Event, certain nodes allow you click on a node to specify which route you want to take. You may only choose nodes that are connected directly to the node you are currently at. |-|Multiple Starting Points= Introduced in Winter 2016 Event, maps with multiple starting points were introduced. These maps may have multiple starting or/and ending nodes. The starting node depends on the ships, or combined fleet type that was used to sortie on the map. As shown in the image, there were multiple start and end nodes in 2016 Winter event E-3. The first part was to deplete TP gauge, using a Transport Escort Fleet which started at node A and ends at node S. After which, players had the option of using either a Surface Task Force (Starts at node J) or Carrier Task Force (Starts at node E or F) to make their way to the final boss (node T). |-|Ambush Node= An ambush node Introduced in Winter 2019 Event, Ambush nodes are nodes where battle occurs with an abyssal enemy fleet, but the player fleet is unable to attack. Although the displayed background is nighttime, the battle will follow day battle rules, wherein the enemy fleet is granted air superiority and will proc artillery spotting accordingly. Ambush nodes automatically select the formation and starts the battle immediately for the player once the fleet arrives on the node. (Line Ahead for Single Fleet, Formation 4 for Combined, or Formation 2 if not possible) Ships can be sunk in this node as per normal sinking rules (Continuing sortie while below <25% HP) so closing the game, or refreshing has to be done before the ship reaches the ambush node in question. As the player fleet does not attack, only 4% fuel and 0% ammo is consumed. References